


The witch, the prince and the demon au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Magic-Users, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Well, this is based on a conversation I had with @djinmer4. Is part of EW VERSE as well but it can be read as a separate thing.





	The witch, the prince and the demon au

The witch, the prince and the demon.  
  
N/A: Uhm, this idea needs to be written ASAP. What if EW Kurt, in his younger days, meet the curious case of the FIRST NECROMANCER who conquer the land and the Prince who is horrible in love with her?

[Kitty is wearing something like this.](https://imcharms.com/products/rosetic-long-maxi-dress-renaissance-bandage-medieval-gown-elegant-goth-lace-flare-sleeve-slash-neck-retro)

The rain´s drop hits the window with such severity that is a wonder that the windows are resisting so fiercely even though the wind is increasing the danger of the rain. A woman is drinking wine from her goblet and is giving her back as the elderly master is giving the results of the day.

"And the leader of the house Tyrin accept your rule and bows to you" the man´s voice draws out and is visible to even a blind could see how the man´s age is advanced.

Now, the woman, wearing an elegant black dress with a ruby collar as the only item different from the black palette she is wearing so well. And her face is blank as her mind is so far away.

"Maestro Valens, as my first duty as the Queen, I hereby give you the reward you deserve. You shall retire in peace with your family in your land, let be know that my rule no one will work until they die" the woman said confidently.

"Thank you, My Queen," the man said relief as his old bones aren´t made to continue the work and are surprised as the new Queen help the man sit and offer water and wine (his choice) to him. "The old regime would behead me for dare to sit here"

"I´m not the King and my regime will be different" she spoke calmly as she adds "and most importantly better for the people than the last one"

"I see, I´ve two questions, if I may" and Kitty nods "who will take my place? and, what you´ll do with those who did oppose to you?"

"The first question I can answer, my student Larissa will take your place, she is a woman who takes studies on administration and I trust her, as for the second, I´ll send them to a fair trial, of course, some special cases, as you´re thinking, will be executed"

"And ...the prince?"

"...That I haven´t made my mind, yet"

"If I may, the prince was just a boy and shouldn´t be punished for the father´s crimes. When the king crafted a wall with heads of our people, the prince was innocent of that crime"

"But...does the prince think the wall was a good idea?" and Kitty adds "Leonaria is a kingdom that is stained with blood, and, the 3 principles that this kingdom founded. No religion, no private school and no unfair taxation and the king broke those rules easily, which makes me think this kingdom does not have a real identity." and concludes "I´m not here to convert anyone as much that would be ironic, no, my mission here is to rule as this kingdom deserves."

________________________________________________________________

The prince of Leonaria, Albert Taves, is a boy still entering in the teenagerhood, a boy that loved his father and saw his world shatter as a woman take everything was once right on his life and is now the Queen and everyone seems to love this woman.

"Why? She´s a traitor" the prince often said as people often praise the woman. One day, the prince demands to see her(the audacity of this woman to look him up and justify as being for his protection is too much)

He enters in the throne room, knowing full well his father won´t be there, and was ready to face a hag of woman, instead, he spots the most beautiful woman his eyes ever seen(the fairytale books for boys can be hard to compete)

"Prince Albert, you´re out of your room? Is everything alright?" The woman said still wearing a black dress. And the prince seems to be enamouraded by her figure, until, someone cough really loud and the prince comes back to his sense.

"Who are you?"

"Kitty Pryde, the first necromancer and now ruler of this country. And you´re Prince Albert Taves, now, why are you here and not with your tutour?"

"You killed my father!" he exclaimed violently ignoring his previous interaction with Kitty´s beauty. "I shall kill you"

If Albert thought Kitty would be mad or cry about this threat, well, the boy is really mistaken.

"Hum hum. Now, why don´t return to your room, Albert?" she said in a melodic tone "you have many studies to do and being here is not fun for a young boy"

And to his horror, Albert is obeying without complaining.

_____________________________________________________________

To say Leonaria thrives is an understatement, in fact, what once used to be a place to scary children "don´t go to Leonaria or the monsters will eat you" is now a real treat to anyone. In fact, one young necromancer decides to take the chances and visit this new reformed kingdom.

Kurt Wagner arrives and meets the Queen, the famous first Necromancer. A follower of the outer gods(she obey to them in exchange to some favours, is a free partnership of sort) and Kurt never saw woman prettier as this one.

"And who are you?" Kitty Pryde asked in a regal tone and Kurt is charmed enough to make her students giggle, but, Kitty is not impressed.

"I´m Kurt Wagner, my Queen, and I would like to work here, I´m a necromancer as you..." then he fixes this last statement "well, I´m learning how to be a necromancer"

"Do you have problems with work from the bottom?" Kitty asked and Kurt can´t do any jokes or pick up lines as he is unable to do anything but telling the truth.

"Of course not, My Queen, while I have teleportation as my awaking, I´d research and I have no problem in dirty my hands"

"Will you betray me or this kingdom?"

"I held no loyalty to anyone but myself, but, I won´t seek to destroy anything without a reason and right now, I have all the reasons to stay here in peace"

"I´d not trust you to work with a woman, therefore, you shall work with Mathias, remember, if you betray us...Death will be too kind."

And Kurt leaves there feeling excited, in fact, once he is in his new room he realizes he´s too excited.

____________________________________________

To say the breakfast is a peaceful moment, is a big fat lie, as the Prince is discovering the hormones and can´t help to be mesmerized by Kitty, who is ignoring him("should I kill him? No, I don´t want to rule forever") and Kurt Wagner who is also looking at this scene too amused.

"How are the studies going?" Kitty asked the prince in a calm tone.

"Good" and she can feel him staring at her cleavage. Ok, time for plan B.

"Do you want to rule the kingdom?" she asked and Kurt thinks a marriage proposal is in the making and can´t help feeling envious of the prince.

"With you? yes, I think we can be a great couple, even though, deep down, I still want to get revenge for what you did to my father" the prince looks horrified and Kitty is unphased.

"Even knowing the crimes your father committed?"

"Yes, you´re always in my mind...I need to have you"

"Oh my Zaorva!"

__________________________________________________________________

The prince change to a man pretty quickly and propose Kitty´s hand in front of everyone, which of course, Kitty should have seen this one coming, but, she has a plan B as the prince prove to be useless.

"I´m afraid this won´t be necessary, you´ll marry the Princess of Lakersom. As for the next to the throne, what you know, Larissa, my student is a secret daughter of the king and will rule from now on as her kids will do so" Kitty states as Larissa, understanding her cue, rose from the seat and walks to the throne where her teacher is. She is on the right side of the throne.

"But..." the prince wants to protest, but, his legs are betraying him as suddenly, marrying this random princess is not a bad idea.

Kurt watches the scene amused.

___________________________

"Why you don´t stay and conquer more countries?" Kurt asked once the student is sitting on the throne and making sure that Kitty´s laws remain untouched.

"Because...is tiresome, why anyone would want to do this is beyond me" she gazes into his golden eyes and speaks. "will you stay?"

"I´ll travel to North...wanna come with me?"

"Not now, our paths will cross each other in the future, for now, I must go to the Pheonix´s temple, Pheonix has a mission for me"

"You don´t mind the gods?"

"No, I learn how to deal with the gods, Kurt, as you one day will learn too"

_________________________________________________________________

Epilogo:

"So, I heard you met Zaorva..." Kitty has no time to finish her question as Kurt is shivering in fear at the mere mention of the name Zaorva.

"Let´s. Never. Talk. About. This."

"ok"


End file.
